User blog:JaphethMario/Steve vs Freddy Fazbear - Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Ep. 2
Finally the PC indie-game battle royale (except for Flappy Bird) And it's just the 2nd episode. Sorry if Freddy Fazbear's verse is not good because dissing Minecraft is harder than I excpected. Rap Meanings will be release tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. This is the 2nd episode in the series. It features the default skin/protagonist in Minecraft, Steve, againist the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy Fazbear, also in the battle royale we have the main protagonist in Touhou project Reimu Hakurei, the main protagonist in Super Meat Boy, Meat Boy '''and '''Flappy Bird '''in 'th'e 5-way indie game battle royale '''Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle ' ' VERSUS BEGIN!!! Steve Verse: It’s a good ending that your games are burned to the ground My game is worth Diamonds, while yours is worth a night guard’s income I’m the next video game mascot, that’s right, I beat Mario Everything in Minecraft is awesome, like a virtual Lego Why would anyone be scared of a less-scary Chuck E. Cheese? Villagers think you’re cute passive mob, even your fans agree Foxy is more lovable than this garbage, I’ll bet you’re pissed You’re jumpscares aren’t Golden, Freddy it makes Sonic.exe a masterpiece Freddy’s so lazy, all of his work are done by his crew You should rename to Freddy Bird, cause you’re imitations are better than you I’m the emcee of MC inception is always a plus I’m the block''buster of video games hey I’m making puns What’s scary in your game, is your own fanbase It’s like Sonic’s, add with boring theories and robot fetishes Like Slenderman, you’ll be forgotten and replace by another scary game While people will be still playing Minecraft even after a decade Freddy Fazbear Verse: Stephen you may be the king, but I'm the emperor of the internet Your ass get sold by Bill Gates, and now you’re now his ''Marionette Watching the kitchen camera is more entertaining than playing Minecraft all the time Are you ready for Freddy? cause IT’S ME serving you my killer rhymes You know that I’m undefeatble, cause my creator couldn’t beat 20/20 mode You need mods and codes, cause vanilla Minecraft is simply a bored You are all alone, no ladies toswing your diamond sword And I see better graphics at a shitty application called Flappy Bird Without hiding in your dirt house, you couldn’t survive the first night Or turning peaceful on, sleeping at bed, change to creative, what a fright Even I was dismantled, mangled up, I’ll come back like Terminator My rhymes bites you like The bite of 87, but even more Wow! You fought zombies, skeleton , and a dragon that’s so fucking cliché If you believe in Herobrine, prepare to get trolled badly everyday You deserve to die Steve, cause you make your own children cry Screw Silent Hill, I’m the scariest game ever existed, and it’s a fact there’s no lie Reimu Hakurei Verse Scary game my ass, Five Nights at Thomas is much scarier You’re scary game attract little kids, like a new Pedobear, but ugly and fatter Yo mama is a baka! That she let her child got killed by a murderer Even Markiplier is tired of your games, I know it’s such a bummer Unlike you Steve I have balls when it comes to fighting I fought nuclear bird, time-stopping maid, and even goddess, now that’s amazing Who’s the icon of Minecraft? Either a grass block or those exploding dildo Not getting donations is better than being bought by Microsoft Dropping the bombs grazefully, to these two jokers Like Flappy Bird, you’re milking down for your 9 year-old squeakers Conglaturations you’re getting a movie, I don’t give a damn Rhymes as hard as my games, don’t mess with the OG shrine maiden Super Meat Boy Verse: I’m the true hardcore indie-game; when it comes to bullet hell you’re games are easy You’re not the first Miko on a shooter, you rip-off Pocky and Rocky You’re games are more forgotten than your PC-98 cast Your creator may make good music, but does he ever been to art class? You’re nothing but a Hack, Miss Hakurei the angry lazy bitch Hijacking ideas more than Marisa the blonde witch Even you’re acting all lunatic; ''you’re still easier than crappy bird '' Prepare ''Ray-moo ''to get bandage girl, I beefed you up in hardest game ever You’ll never get the same fame as me; even you got loads of rehash sequels What anime is this ? Whoa! Don’t get MAD and take it easy people Freddy! Tell Cawthon to stick on religious games, that wisdom tree wannabe You let PETA run a server; you're such a traitor, Stevie! Flappy Bird Verse Shut your flappy mouth, and keep the insults to yourself I’ll show all of you, that I can beat all of you, all by myself I’m more addicting than sacks of weeds, and hottest thing since Duck-face selfies Music and Skills are overrated, everyone is all about games that is free I cause rage than all of you, so don’t mess with the pipe dodging flappy bird! I’m a money making machine, earn more moola than angry birds! Just a tap of a button, I become famous, you jealous wash up turds Even the creators of PONG and DooM, do the Flappy bird is the word Pewdiepie stop playing Minecrap, and instead plays me Ugh! What’s that smell Freddy, is it a dead child, pizza place, or your stinky line Reimu, when it comes to parties, I'm the party pooper Super Meat Boy may be hard, but did you try my brother, Swing Coppers Even I was removed in the App Store, my legacy will still live on My fans will still make lots of sequels, and it will never stop, yo I’ve got the whole family to take you down you losers Mobile-gamers are the master race; deal with it you PC-losers! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE WHO WON Steve Freddy Fazbear Reimu Hakurei Super Meat Boy Flappy Bird Previous Battle: Benson vs Squidward Trivia *This is the first time a Touhou character rap in this wikia **However long time ago Moleman9000's post his rap battle Reimu Hakurei vs Godzilla before he got banned *Both Steve and Flappy Bird didn't swear in the battle *This is the second battle royale I made, the first one is not published (maybe will not be published) and is still in my notebook. It's is 'Herobrine vs Sonic.exe' Category:Blog posts